


Avatar Wisdom

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [59]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Cycle, F/F, Fluffy, Korra will always be a dork, Korrasami Month 2016, comedic, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Decades after Korra brought peace to the world, the new Avatar seeks our her guidance... (I know the premise requires Korra to be gone but trust Fluffmaster Shannon, this story will not make you sad.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116651) by [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft). 



> Follow up to Soulmate http://archiveofourown.org/works/8116651

Liu kept his hands together, muscles loose, his breathing even. Meditation had taken some time for him to master—growing up on the streets of Ba Sing Se didn't make it easy to let go of your surroundings. But Master Tingwen was watching over him as he tried again to connect with his Avatar Spirit.

“It is natural to feel frustrated,” Tingwen said, her voice soothing. “Believe me, Avatar Korra had quite a few frustrations of her own she had to overcome.”

“As much as I believe you,” Liu said, “I'd rather get a chance to ask her myself.”

Tingwen chuckled.

Liu closed his eyes again, breathing in the incense. The world was such a complicated place, now, and it had been without its Avatar for too long. And he was a long way from ready to deal with it, too—not like Korra, already saving the world at seventeen. Not that Korra's world had been simple, but she'd dealt with everything so quickly and so well. How was he supposed to live up to that?

“Well, first of all,” a voice said, “don't be so down on yourself. And don't pretend I got everything right, either!”

Liu opened his eyes, and the world had fallen away. He was drifting in a sea of light, water rising in a sheet before him, and the figure in lotus position, reflected back at him... wasn't him.

And yet, it was. “Avatar Korra.”

The woman—not quite as old as Tingwen, but certainly older than Liu himself. Her Water-tribe attire was just like in all the pictures—as was the gear pendant around her neck.

She smirked. “That's right. Who's helping train you? Meelo's kid?”

“Master Tingwen, yes.”

Korra clapped her hands. “That's great! I told Asami she'd be the one to take charge. Have they told you much about Asami, yet?”

“Your wife? Uh... they told me you were quite fond of her.”

“'Quite fond?' Man, Tingwen sounds just like her grandfather. But that's not even _close to_ right! I was 'quite fond' of noodles. I _loved_ Asami, she was just the best. I couldn't have been half the Avatar I was without her.”

Liu nodded slowly. “Master Tingwen and the White Lotus emphasized how important it was to have a strong team around me, that I couldn't do everything myself. But there's still some things—”

“Yeah, teams are great and you need friends to bail you out. But Asami...” Korra sighed, kicking her legs out to the side, one elbow down to support her head. “You have to have somebody who can challenge you, too, who is strong in the areas you're weak. Asami, she was super smart and tactical and she had so much empathy—not that I didn't have empathy but it came so naturally to her, she was always there to pick me up when I was faltering, always. And that hair, oh spirits...”

Liu cleared his throat. “Avatar Korra?”

“Hmm?” she sat back up, recrossing her legs. “Sorry.”

“That's okay,” Liu said. It's just... all of this is very new to me. The world is really complicated and a war may be brewing and hardly anybody knows about me yet, and I don't know what to do.”

Korra nodded. “I'll do what I can to help. Though honestly, if it's a big international political thing, maybe ask the White Lotus guys? I'm not exactly up on what's happened lately, and even when I was, I got a lot of my political advice from my wife. She was great at that too, did I mention that?”

“You did,” Liu said flatly. “Unfortunately, I cannot commune with Asami Sato.”

Korra winced. “Sorry. Again. Look, obviously I'm in your corner, and I'll do anything I can to support you. I wish you had the other Avatars to lean on, too, but... all you have is me, and I'm new at this too.”

“That's... wait. So you're not up on current affairs, but I'm not just drawing on your knowledge, I'm actually talking to you.” Mostly about her wife, but still. “So, you still exist, then? I mean, where are you when you're not talking to me?”

“Oh... I'm about,” she said coyly. “What does Asami call it...”

“Does?”

Korra blanched. “Uh, did. What did she... okay never mind, it's not important. You've got a problem. Fill me in!” She clapped, then rested her hands on her knees and leaned forward.

Liu looked at her dubiously. “You expect me to let that go.”

“Yep. Sure do. C'mon, you have problems, let's focus.”

“Let's... I was focused!”

“Good! Good first step! Asami always—”

“Aah!”

A voice came through the distance. “Liu? This is Tingwen. Can you hear me?”

The out-of-body sensation was more than a little disorienting, but he managed to nod. “Keeps... talking... about... wife.”

“Mf. Yes, I suspected that might happen. One moment.”

Liu shook his head. “I never thought being the Avatar would be so awkward.”

“Hah, if anything it just makes for more opportunities. Speaking of, be careful dating within your team. I mean, it worked out for me I guess, but if I'd just started in reverse order—”

Tingwen's voice returned. “Hold on. Let me put you on speaker.”

Another voice followed, one Liu didn't recognize. “Avatar Liu?”

Korra perked up. “Is that...”

“This is Hiroshi, Avatar Korra's grandson.”

Korra gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

“Um...” Hiroshi continued, “Gran-gran, apparently you can hear me. Spirits this is weird... Look, everybody knows how great Grandma was. Everybody. Her name is still all over everything, and that doesn't even touch on the statues you two kept making of each other. He doesn't need to hear about Grandma. That's really not what Liu needs help with.”

“Hey!” Korra snapped. “I'm not... I'm not that bad.” She crossed her arms, pouting.

“Remember how much trouble you and my grandfather gave each other at first?” Tingwen broke in. “This doesn't come easily for him yet.”

Liu started chuckling. Soon, he was laughing hysterically.

Korra stared. “Are you alright?”

Liu nodded, waving her away. “I'm in a conference call with a my dead past life and her grandson, and my mentor is using me to scold you about how you butted heads with her grandfather. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever head of.”

Korra chuckled. “Well, you must not've heard of the time that Prince Wu used lounge singing to control badger-moles into attacking enemy soldiers for him.”

Liu grinned. “Finally, a story not about your wife.”

Korra shrugged. “This was after Asami and I saved his life, of course.”

Liu chuckled again, and sighed. “Of course. Have it your way, Avatar Korra Sato. Could you please tell me how you and your wife saved the world?”

She laughed. “Avatar Liu, I would love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
